


Happiest Year- Version 2

by Galaxy0Universe



Series: Happiest Year [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts, Slytherin, Slytherin Reader, Time Skips, Unplanned Pregnancy, fred weasley x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy0Universe/pseuds/Galaxy0Universe
Summary: Fred was also so smitten with you. The moment he caught your laugh it was love at first sight. It was this love that had you risking everything for him. NOw that the war was over it is time to live your happily ever after. Though now you find yourself discovering that you are carrying the next generation of Weasly. While the excitement is real you find yourself going back on memory lane on the small moments that lead you here.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Series: Happiest Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Happiest Year- Version 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I finally finished a much happier version of my previous Fred Weasley fic. This one has sections that are the same as well as new sections. Hopefully, those who read the previous one enjoy this one as well. It has a much happier feeling to it. Let me know if you all enjoy it!

Your heart was pounding in your ears and your lungs burned as you ran towards Fred. His boyish grin turning to a confused look as he saw you running towards him. Time felt almost like an illusion as you watched the dodge spell hit the wall behind him without him noticing. Your feet taking off before you could even register what was going to happen. Your legs ached as you tried to push yourself to move faster. By this time Fred had turned to face you and was met with you barreling into him. The force of your bodies colliding forcing you backward. Hitting the ground with a loud thud as the wall collapsed behind you. 

You looked up Fred, red-faced and out of breath. Tears on the rim of your eyes from the thought of what might have happened. Fred wrapped his arms around you. Holding you close to him as he tried to process what just happened. If was not for you he would be buried under that wall. If anything went wrong, it would have been the both of you buried underneath the rubble. He held you tight as he heard a sob escape your lips as you buried your face into his chest. Your hands clinging to the fabric of his shirt for dear life. He buried his face in your hair blinking away his own tears. 

When the war was over you sat in what remained of the great hall. Your friends helping wrap the gash along your arm you had received. You were covered in dirt and you were trying to process everything you had just witnessed. You sat with your friends trying to understand what to do. You had turned against your other friends. Members of your house who you adored. Some of them not even making it out alive. You looked at the damage around you before your eyes landed on the Weasley’s. Your heart skipping a beat as you saw Fred hugging his mother. Your friend patted your back, bringing your attention back to her. She gave you a smile. Telling you to go to him, yet before you left you pulled her and the rest into a large hug. The comfort of your group somehow giving each of you your own sense of peace. When you finally separated you made your way to the Weasley’s. 

“Oh y/n there you are! I was so worried about you. Fred told me about what you did. Y/n thank you so much for saving me, son.” Molly said as you approached. Her arms quickly wrapping around you in a hug. 

You returned her hug and a small smile formed on your lips. “You don’t have to thank me, Mrs. Weasley, after years of saving him from detention. I guess it’s my second nature now.” You said. 

This comment causing the group to erupt in laughter. Fred giving you a glare while George doubles over in laughter. Molly pulled away from the hug a smile painted on her lips. 

“I always knew you would be what was best for him.” She said through her own chuckles. 

While his family laughed at his expense, he approached you. Taking you hand in his a small smile on his lips. You returned his smiled and moved your hand to gently cup the side of his face. He melted into your touch. He was trying to grasp that he was still here. Herewith his family, and most importantly here with you. He shifted his face slightly to kiss the inside of your palm. 

“I love you Fred Weasley, but please never scare me like that again,” you said with a smile. 

He pulled you close to him. His hands wrapping around your waist. Your arms wrapping around his neck as he leaned down to kiss you. 

“I love you too y/n. I will never do anything to scare you like that, but please never put yourself in harm's way for me again. I can’t imagine what I would do if something happened to you.” He said after breaking the kiss. 

You simply nodded your head before hugging him close. The thought of letting him go and he would disappear plagued your thoughts. You had to keep telling yourself that he was right in front of you. Not under a pile of stones or in the next life, and as you held him you thought of how ironic it was to be holding him in the same place you first met. Though it was in ruin this was the first place you laid your eyes on him. As you pulled away to look around the remains of the great hall you thought about when you first met him. 

\----------------------

It was the beginning of fourth year when you had transferred to Hogwarts. Your father had accepted a new position that had uplifted you from your current school. While you technically could have stayed home and attended the boarding school you had decided to move with your parents. This left you transferring to Hogwarts so that you could be closer to your parents. On your first day, you were like a shiny new toy. Everyone had questions about where you came from and who you were. It was honestly a little overwhelming. Though it quickly died down a little when you were sorted to Slytherin. Which shocked those who met you as you were so friendly to everyone. This was the first time you met the Weasley twins. You were walking towards the Slytherin table when you heard a loud bang followed by fits of hysterical laughter. Your eyes shifted towards the Gryffindor table were one of the boys seemed to be covered in green goo and two redhead boys laughing hysterically at the situation. One of them seemed to stop when he saw your stare. Your eyes meeting for a second as you let out a chuckle. Before you looked away to sit at your own table next to a girl you had met earlier that day. 

That moment Fred felt his heart skip a beat. He watched you as you went to take your seat. He elbowed his brother who was quick to yelp and rub his side. George giving him a questionable look.

“Who is that?” Fred asked pointing to were you were sitting. George following his finger and quickly shrugging his shoulder. 

“I have the faintest idea though I do know she just transferred here,” George said. 

Fred became determined to find out your name at that point. Which he was successful during potions the next day. They had set up a bucket full of lake water near the entrance of the potions class. Their hopes would be that it would fall on Professor Snape as he entered the room. Though it seemed their magical timer was improperly set and as you walked through the door you were greeted by lake water soaking you. The class erupted in laughter while you stood there in shock. Your new friends quickly coming to your aid worried looks. The Weasley twins found themselves double over in laughter. While you were not the attended target the face you made was hilarious. 

You stood there shocked as your friends quickly shouting at them both for doing such a thing. You looked at them and in a swift motion removed your wand from your hair. This caused your hair to tumble down your shoulders as you pointed your wand at the two boys laughing in their seats. 

“Accio,” you said. 

Suddenly two large mop buckets appeared above the boys, and with one quick flick of your wrist, the toppled over drenching them. This caused the class to erupt in laughter once again as the twins stared in disbelief. Both of them quickly looking at you.  
“What it’s just a little water.” You said as you picked your hair up with your wand after drying yourself as best as you could. 

“Good one y/n! That was amazing! Those Weasley boys deserved it!” your friends and fellow Slytherins said as you sat down. 

Fred watched every move you made. He was in disbelief that you would retaliate so quickly much less with a taste of their own medicine. His heart was pounding at the mention of your name. He had never felt this feeling before. With one quick look, he was completely smitten with you. Though he didn’t get to stare long as Snape walked in and saw the mess that had been created. Fingers quickly pointing in their direction which landed them with detention. As class ended and George and he stayed behind to be lectured. Fred caught your eye a smirk on your face as you mouthed “have fun Weasley,” to him. Leaving the room before he could even think of what to respond. 

\---------------------

“How is the reconstruction going at the shop love?” you asked as you wrapped your arms around Fred’s shoulders as he sat in the kitchen of your flat. 

He tilted his head up. Giving you a quick peck while he looked over the papers George left him to read before going to see the shop's progress. “It’s coming along, we have tons of new products we plan on releasing when we open. I also asked around about the shop next door. The owners are going to sell it soon. I want to buy it for you so you can open your herb and potion shop.” He said. 

You nodded your head listening to him carefully. When he spoke that last part though you looked at him. 

“Fred, you…stop joking around,” you said with a laugh gently tapping his nose. 

Fred chuckled and grabbed your hand, planting a kiss on it. “I’m serious about it love. Think of it as an engagement gift.” He said causing your eyes to widen as you looked at the grinning man. 

“Fred, what are you…Oh my…” you started sputtering as he stood up turning to face you. 

He held your hand as he got down on one knee. His face flushed pink from the nerves rushing through him. He always planned something extravagant for the day he was going to propose. Flowers, fireworks, even a ring, but after the battle he couldn’t seem to find himself leaning into those ideas again. That was until he saw the shop next to his for sale. The idea suddenly sparking in his head. Which now placed him in the kitchen just the two of you. The weight of the question weighing in his mind as he spoke. 

“Y/n, I cant offer you a fancy ring or a giant house. I can’t offer you all the luxuries you deserve, but I can offer you, my love. My body and soul, and the promise I will love you until my dying breath. I love you, body, and soul and I need you in my life. I don’t have a ring, and honestly, I thought offering you a building may be just as thoughtful. I just want to know if you..if you… y/n l/n will you marry me?” he said. 

You stared at him with disbelief. Tears beginning to spill from your eyes as you tried to format your thoughts. All you could do was shake your head as you tried to mumble out yes. He smiled as he stood up. His arms on your waist as he picked you up effortlessly as he spun you in a circle. Laughter escaping your lips as you cupped his face. Kissing him with every fiber in your body. 

“Fred Weasley, I would be beyond honored to marry you. I can’t imagine a better life than being able to be your wife. I don’t need a ring or a giant house. I don’t need you to spoil me in luxuries. All I want is you and your love.” You giggled as you peppered kisses on his face. 

“My family is going to freak out when we tell them you know. You already are part of the family, but you know officially taking the name. My mother is going to go insane.” He chuckled. 

You simply laughed at the notion. “Well, depending on how next week's appointment goes your mother may go beyond insane,” you added. 

A hint of confusion crossed his eyes before he remembered what the appointment was for. He gave your forehead a kiss humming in response. “Just please promise you won’t beat yourself up if it’s true. You know there was no way for us to know and everything turned out fine in the end.” He whispered softly. 

“I know and I will do my best. It’s a lot to take in after only a few months you know.” You responded. 

He held you tighter as he thought of the battle for a second. Thinking back to almost dying or worse almost losing you. You held him close as well trying not to think about the explosion. Instead, you thought about the beginning. How you went from simple strangers in separate houses to something more. 

\---------------------

Fred and George chuckled as they sat in potions. Only two months remained before the summer break. With the anticipation of the break, their pranks became a little more frequent. Though they did their best to avoid pranking you. Every time they did, they always found themselves meeting a similar fate, and while they enjoyed your reactions. After the firework incident which led with you setting their cloaks on fire. While you had a sweet exterior the revenge you sought always showed your true colors. Which always piqued their interest.

Today though they had enchanted a few stools. The moment someone would sit down the stool would begin to float. If they didn’t jump ship fast enough, they would end up floating too high. It seemed so plain, but it was honestly a distraction so they could set a few fireworks in Snape’s Cauldron. As students began to funnel in and take their seats. You took your seat and began to place your materials down when you felt the stool shake. Yells filled the roomed and people began to float up. Most of them quick to jump of when they felt the stool shaking. Fred and George chuckled as they tried to sneak around to move to phase two. Though Fred’s attention was taken away when he heard your friends calling your name. This caused him to turn to your direction only to find you floating high above the ground. Your hands clutching the sides of the stool. 

“Y/n! Just jump it’ll be okay!” your friend called out. 

Another one had already left to find help. You shook your head unable to move. While you didn’t mind flying on a broomstick this was different. The ground felt so far away and the thought of jumping down was terrifying. Your friends continued to tell you to jump and you just shook your head. For some reason, Fred felt the need to help you. He was quick to move through the crowd where you were. 

“Y/n jump I’ll catch you.” He called up causing you to focus on him. 

You shook your head again. “I’ll catch you it’ll be alright.” He said outstretching his arms. “It will be okay I promise. I’ll get you chocolate wand after all this. Now come on.” He said. 

You looked down at him. His face full of determination yet his eyes showed some concern. 

“I want two chocolate wands and a butterbeer.” You called down as you slowly let go of the sides. 

Everything seemed to play in slow motion as you let go of the stool. Fred moved forward his arms outstretched. You kept your eyes on his face as you collided with him. He fell back and landed with a thud with you on top of him. Your face mere inches from his causing his face to turn red. You gave him a grateful smile as pink began to dust your own face. You quickly got up and your friends rushed over to you. George was quick to help him up and laugh at how red his face was. 

“Weasley! Thank you for what you did. I’ll be expecting those chocolate wands on the next Hogsmeade trip, Fred.” You said before Snape entered the room to bring order to the chaos. 

Fred felt his heart skip another beat. You knew who he was. You knew how to tell him apart from George, and it made his heart feel like it was going to explode. He wanted to say something to you, but since that day the opportunity never presented itself. Not even on the Hogsmeade trip was he able too to get close to you. As Summer approached, he was sure you would quickly forget about him. That is until he received the origami flower. Delivered to him by his own owl during dinner. He was quick to open it. 

“I’m still waiting for the sweets you promised me, Weasley.  
I expect to see the goods next year on the first trip to Hogsmeade  
Also, don’t forget to write. I look forward to a letter from you Fred.  
-y/n” 

He smiled as George took the paper from him reading it out loud. Getting ohs and ahs from those around him. Fred chuckled trying to hide the pink on his cheeks as he tried to get the letter back from George. Both laughing as they fought over the piece of paper. The table erupting in laughter at the two of them. 

\--------------------

As you opened the door to the flat you heard fits of laughter from inside. When you finally got in you were met with both Fed and George. Covered in orange residue and smoke slowly filling the room. “Boys.” You thought as you walked and opened the window for the smoke to escape. You turned to look at them hands crossed over your chest trying to hold in your laugh at how ridiculous they looked. 

“Hello love,” Fred said between laughs. 

George waved as he held onto his side. You simply rolled your eyes and walked towards them. Examining the mess, they had maybe in the living room. Luckily, the furniture had evaded being covered in orange powder.

“You two better clean this up. You should know I don’t have the patience to pick up after your failed attempts.” You said as the twin's laughter began to die down. 

“We will don’t worry about it. When have we ever left a mess after you told us to clean it up? Well besides that one time. Though we learned our lessons at that time we swear.” George said as he stood up trying to dust the orange powder off. Fred joined him though both were unsuccessful. 

“Also, next time you should use a not so permanent pigment that requires a special mixture to remove. Save that for the final attempt, not the prototype.” You added glancing at their ingredients.

“Your joking,” they said in unison as they grabbed the powder bottle reading the information. 

You laughed as you made your way around them and headed to the kitchen. Opening the cabinet that you kept your potion and herbal ingredients. Humming to yourself as you grabbed the proper ingredients to undo their mess while listening to them fight about whose fault it was. You used your wand to turn the stove on and summon your cauldron out. Placing all the ingredients in and keeping in eyes on it as you placed your bag on the table. Placing the paperwork, you received at the hospital on the table. 

“Y/n how do we…” George started as he poked his head into the kitchen only to notice you were already on it. 

“You are a literal angel.” He added poking his head out of the room causing you to roll your eyes. 

As you finished the potion you carefully poured it into three spray bottles. Taking them you took them out to the living room where the boys had finished picking up most of their failed prototype. You placed one of the bottles on the table. 

“This is for the living room, and this one is for you George,” you said handing the other bottle to George. 

“Oh, thank you so much. I’m going to shower first then.” He said making his way down the hall to the bathroom. 

“This is for you,” you said spraying the bottle in Fred’s face with a smile as you wiped the orange away with the rag you brought with. 

“What would I do without you?” he said. 

You simply shrugged your shoulders as you finished cleaning up his face and neck. “Probably be orange for a few weeks until George figures out how to undo it.” You said with a smile. 

He gave you a quick peck before you set the bottle down followed by the rag as you examined the damage they had done. Hoping you made enough to get the stains out of the wood flooring and coffee table.  
“So, what did they tell you?” Fred asked as he grabbed the bottle you had designated for cleaning and began to pick up the mess. 

You sat down in your armchair. They had some sense to make sure it was away from any possible damage. You watched as he cleaned up the mess. Your head tilted slightly as you thought about the events that happened at the hospital. 

“Well, you were right. The doctors said that it seems I was most likely already with a child before the whole battle took place. So, all that nausea and vomiting that I chalked up to be nerves and stress from the situation we were in was morning sickness,” you said with a grim. 

Fred stopped wiping the coffee table. He looked over to where you were sitting his mind processing the information you had just told him. He placed the rag and bottle down and made his way towards you, kneeling in front of you. He grabbed your hands in his and looked up at you. 

“Please tell me you aren’t joking,” he said. 

You simply shook your head and smiled. “I’m not joking Fred, you are going to be a father.” 

Fred grew a smile on his face as he kissed your hand. Amazement and wonder in his eyes as he looked from you to your stomach. 

“The doctor said that it’s a miracle that the baby survived it all. So as a precaution I am to take it easy or be on bed rest. Other than that, everything is going well, and I’m due in the fall.” You added. 

Fred smiled and quickly stood up to pepper you face with kisses. His excitement was written on his face. “I can’t believe it. I am…we are going to have a baby,” he exclaimed, and you giggled. 

“I have to tell George, and then force him into secrecy. Oh my, we are going to be parents. I just can’t wait,” he rambled as he gave a few more kisses before running to the bathroom. 

You laughed as you heard George scream as Fred burst in and the yelling began. George telling him to wait until he was done and Fred yelling back about how it was too important. You got comfortable in your chair. Your eyes wandering to the open window. As you watched the birds fly away from the roof of the building next door your mind wandered back to the train station before sixth year began. The day you both really went from friends to more. 

\--------------

“Oi! Weasley!” you called out from the train window at the twins as they said their goodbyes to their mother. 

Bother of them turned and waved at you with cheeky smiles. “We’ll be there in a second!” George called before turning back to Molly. 

Fred kept his eyes on your smiling face for a few seconds longer. Catching the soft smile you gave him before turning back to his mother. Who was quick to begin questioning the two of them on the pretty girl waving at them. George quickly letting her know about his brother's crush on a said pretty girl. Which only furthered her questions to Fred who was quickly turning red. George laughing while his brother tried to answer his mother’s questions. At least before they said their final goodbye and found you sitting alone with a book in your hand. 

“Isn’t it too early to be studying?” Fred asked sitting across from you. 

“Don’t tell us you spent all summer studying,” George added as he sat next to his brother. 

You rolled your eyes at them, “No I spent my summer at my grandmother's having so much fun. I really like potions and herbology so I’m reading this for fun.” You said as you closed your book. 

The twin made horrified faces before saying “You read for fun? What kind of monster are you?” in unison.  
You laughed at the boys before gently kicking them both in the shins. “You know you guys are just too much. Either way, George will you go get me a chocolate wand please.” You asked with puppy dog eyes. 

“Why do I have to go?” George exclaimed with a huff. 

“Because your legs are longer than mine, and I’ll give you enough money to get yourself something to as a delivery fee.” You responded holding up your galleon pouch. 

He thought it over for a second before quickly grabbing the bag and running out the room. You gave a soft giggle and turned to Fred who gave you a quizzical look. 

“Don’t worry it won’t kill him, but he may come back a little blue.” You said with an innocent smile. 

“You didn’t!” Fred exclaimed jumping to the edge of his seat while you nodded your head. 

“I totally did! Thank you for sending me the instructions for it.” You said with a giggle as Fred laughed. 

Though the laughter died down and silence filled the small room. “You never responded to my last letter.” He said. 

You felt your breath hitch and you looked at him. His eyes were watching you and his face serious. You didn’t respond because you didn’t know what to say. You see when you first caught his eye those two years ago. That smile of his made your heart melt. Even with all those pranks of his and your retaliation to them. You always felt your heart quicken in pace in his presence. When you first got his letter, you had tried to reply, but you couldn’t find an elegant way to say that you liked him too. Now you knew you really had to fess up to him the truth so in your nervous state, you thought that actions always speak louder than words. 

You quickly slid onto the seat next to him. Your hands shaking as you cupped his face. You felt a knot in your throat and your mouth got dry. You were beginning to lose your nerve. So, in one quick motion, you gently place your lips against his in a soft kiss. Fred was shocked for a moment, but he was quick to return the kiss. Deepening it as he placed his hands on your hips to pull you closer. That one moment felt like an eternity. At least until you heard a loud pop and George screaming from further down the train. It caused you to pull a part foreheads meeting as you both erupted with laughter. George running down and pulling the door open. His face and cloak covered in blue glittery powder. This caused your laughter to become even more intense. 

“You set me up!” George said as he stared at your laughing face. Your only response was to nod your head. 

He glared at you for only a moment before he burst out laughing, “I can’t believe you actually pulled a prank. I can’t even be mad.” 

\--------------------

“What are you doing?” Fred asked as you finished rearranging the potions section of the shop. 

“organizing your potions section before I go insane,” you responded turning to face him. 

Fred frowned crossing his arms and pointing a finger at you. “The doctor said light work or bed rest. Rearranging an entire potions section before going to the burrow is neither of those.”

You gave him a grin and shrugged your shoulders. “Maybe, I wouldn’t have to rearrange the potions section if you understood how to read the chart I made you,” you said with a wicked grin. 

Fred rolled his eyes before kissing the top of your head. Noticing the bag you were carrying. “What’s that love?” 

“Well, since tonight is the night we tell your family I got something for your mother and father. Its nothing grand or anything, but I am convinced that they will most likely enjoy it. I know you will like it, and it is a really nice way to deliver the news.” You said showing him the bag. 

“You just don’t want me to set off a bunch of fireworks and chance me breaking a window.” He said with a grin. Which caused you to giggle. 

“Most definitely, while your mom may be excited, I will not be staying past midnight waiting for you to fix a window. Plus, if anything caught fire, you’d be the next thing catching fire.” You said with a sweet smile. 

Fred gave you a nervous grin which you responded with a giggle. You placed the bag down next to you as you shuffled the contains and pulled out a mini quidditch robe for Fred’s favorite team. Weasley placed on the back of the robe along with Fred’s old number. 

“I got two of them, one for your mom and another for your dad. I also got a cute little card. Do you think they’ll like it?” you smiled folding it back up and placing it back in the bag. 

Fred smiled he loved it and could not wait to see his child in it. Though a mischievous grin plastered his face as he leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Do you remember that time with the quidditch robe?” 

Your face turned red as he gave you an all-knowing look. You gently slapped his arm as he chuckled. Pulling you close to him. You remember that night very well, and it was nights like that they landed you in this predicament.

\-------------------

“How about it? Me, you, and our favorite little passageway after the game.” Fred whispered in your ear as you walked out of potions. 

You let out a small yelp of surprise before gently hitting his arm. “Weasley! What have I told you about sneaking up on me.” You said. 

Fred let out a chuckle as he wrapped his arm around your shoulders. “You tell me a lot of things I just choose which ones to listen too. So how about it?” he said with a grin.

“I know exactly what you want and my answer is no,” you said giving him an innocent grin. 

He frowned, “That’s not fair it’s been two weeks already and I’m going stir crazy.” He whined

“Fred, I have to study for transfiguration tonight. I don’t have time to indulge you. If you want me to join you this winter break you need to actually let me study,” you said. 

“You are going to kill me y/n!” he joked as he kissed your cheek. 

“How about this I’ll make a bet with you. If you can beat Hufflepuff by like I don’t know 15 points then I’ll give you a special treat,” you said. A mischievous grin playing on your lips. 

“If that a bet or a challenge love. Either way, we will most definitely win and I expect to see you in my room after. Don’t worry about any interruptions I will take care of it all.” He said. 

He gave you a quick peck on the lips and ran off to find his brother. They most definitely had some sort of prank to pull off and you were glad to not be apart of it. You quickly caught up with your friends and made your way to the Slytherin common room to discuss the upcoming assignment. Though most of the conversation turned to questions about what it was like to be dating Fred. Which you just simply answered not sure how to describe your relationship. 

You shivered as the wind blew through you in the stands as you watched the quidditch match. It had gotten windier than you had wanted, and the cold was quick to take nips at you. You didn’t mind though as you watch Fred and George do what they knew best. Though you occasionally laughed when Fred made faces your way. He was playing so hard because most defiantly did not want to lose your bet. You thought it was a little funny at how determined he was on this. He acted like two weeks of no sex was a life without it. You guess it must have been a teenage boy thing. As Gryffindor scored another point the crowd went wild. You simply clapped your hands together and smiled as your favorite redhead flew by the stand you sat in. 

When the game finally ended you weren’t surprised to see Gryffindor had one. By a number greater then what you had told him as well. As people began to leave the stands you heard your name being called. You looked over and smiled as Fred sat on his broom in front of the stand. 

“Can I help you?” you responded moving to the front of the stand. 

“How about a victory kiss?” He said with a cheeky grin. 

You let out a small giggle as you cupped his face with your cold hands and pulled him down into a quick kiss. 

“Wow you are freezing!” he said which caused you to roll your eyes. 

“Hurry up and go shower Fred!” you said before lowering your voice to a hushed tone. “You know they say close body contact warms a person up quicker. I think you should hurry up before I freeze.” 

Fred almost fell off his broom when he heard your statement causing you to laugh and begin to walk away. You gave him a wink and a wave as you exited the stands. Leaving him flustered as he watched you walked away. That boyish grin creeping on his face as his heart pattered away like crazy. 

He was surprised to find you in the Gryffindor common room. You were laughing along with the rest of the team as George and he walked into the room. You glanced up and smiled at them waving to them as the rest of the team shouted their names. 

“Okay, so the party is happening tonight. Celebrating like tomorrow isn’t happening.” Lee said as he held up a bottle of fireball whiskey. 

The team cheered and quickly got up making their way to the party location. Dragging George away leaving Fred confused as they disappeared. You stood up and brushed your robe a bit before walking around the chair you were sitting on. 

“I can’t trust you to make sure that we wouldn’t get disturbed. Plus, I am just as convincing as you are when it comes to getting rid of people. Well, honestly I think I’m a tad bit better at it then you are.” You said crossing your arms. 

“How did you even…that happened so fast I didn’t even have a chance.” He tried to sputter looking from where the group disappeared to you. 

You simply shrugged and smiled. “You need to remember sweetheart I’m a Slytherin. I know my ways around people better then you think. I also know how to get the right tools to keep them entertained and away when I need to.” You said walking up to him. Placing a finger gently in the middle of his chest towards the end of your sentence. 

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around you pulling you flush against him. “So, what is my prize again. I seemed to have forgotten,” he said peppering your face with soft kisses. 

“Well, if you give me exactly 10 minutes you’ll see. Now let’s head up to your dorm,” you giggled before pulling him into a kiss. 

His grip on your waist tightened as he deepened the kiss. His tongue running along your lower lip begging for entrance which you denied. Something he took as a challenge. He lowered his hand and gently squeezed you ass causing you to let out a gasp. The opportunity he took to explore your mouth. He never played fair and you were not one to scold him for it. You moaned into this kiss as he quickly overpowered you. You could feel your knees weakening so you were quick to pull away. Causing him to whine and pout. 

“Come on then.” You said pulling away and grabbing his hand. 

He was quick to lead you up to his room. Long ago being able to pass the spell that kept the opposite gender. Once you reached his room, he was quick to try and pull you into another kiss which you quickly avoided. A small smirk on your face. 

“Nope, you want the prize you need to be patient.” You said with a mischievous grin as you grabbed his hand and pulled him to his bed. 

You pushed him back and quickly pulled your tie from your neck. Careful you blindfold him leaving him slightly confused. “You can take this off when I tell you to.” You whispered into his ear. 

You moved away before he could grab a hold of you. A goofy grin on his face as he tried to think what you were plotting. You quickly pulled your robes off and placed it neatly on top of his trucks. Followed by the rest of your uniform. Leaving you in nothing but the dark green lingerie set you had picked out. You grabbed his quidditch robe and place it over your body. It fit you a bit large, but it was perfect for what you had been planning. You looked yourself over in the mirror as you pulled your wand out of your hair. Allowing it to cascade down as you set your wand with the rest of your clothes. You stood in front of him a nervous smile on your lips as you leaned down to remove your tie from his eyes. 

“Okay, now you can look.” You whispered as you pulled away the cloth and threw it towards the end of the bed. 

Fred’s eyes widened as you looked at you up and down. His boyish grin playing on his lips as he scanned every curve of your body in his cloak. He could feel his pants becoming tighter as he saw a peak of the green lace hiding behind the red and gold cloak. He was quick to pull you closer to him. You didn’t resist and place your lips on either side of his, perfectly straddling him. 

“No red?” he whispered as his lips landed on your neck in feathery kisses. 

“That’s what the cloak is for,” you responded gently biting your lip. 

His hands moved to remove the cloak. Letting it fall to the ground revealing the emerald undergarments to him. For a moment he thought his heart stopped as he eyed you up and down. His hands gripped onto your hips tightly. His eyes darkening as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to you. You smiled as you pulled him into a hot and heavy kiss. Your arms wrapping around his shoulder while your hands tangled in his hair. One gentle tug caused a small moan to escape his lips as he battled you for dominance on the situation. Every second that passed felt like hours as he drank your presence. One hand sneaking up your back slowly, sending shivers down your spine. He was quick to find the latch to your bra and skillfully unhinged it. Removing the piece of cloth and throwing it somewhere in the room. 

He took this time to break away the kiss and begin trailing kisses along your jaw down your neck and shoulders. Every so often sucking hard against your skin leaving little red marks. Small moans escaping your lips encouraging him to keep going. His other hand was quick to join the other as they began to explore your body as he pulled you into another kiss. Taking this moment to quickly stand up to toss you onto the bed. A moment that had you erupting into giggles as you looked up at him. He was quickly trying to remember how buttons work as he pulled on clothes trying to pull them off. This caused you to laugh a little harder at his desperate attempt. Which caused to simply rip the buttons off before moving on top of you with nothing but his boxers on. 

“The things you do to me,” He said with a tine you were all too familiar with. 

“Do your worst,” you said with a smirk. 

He gave you a devilish grin as he pulled you into a quick kiss. His hands roaming up to your breast squeezing them gently as he trailed his kisses down your jaw again. Along your neck and to your chest where he quickly took a bud from your breast into his mouth. Gently swirling his tongue around it causing his favorite little noises to escape pass your lips. One hand gently pinching the other bud while the other busied itself by finding its way your core. His fingers teasing you from above the cloth that kept him away. Your back arched up at his touch as you gasped at his touch. A smirk on his lips. He loved to see your reactions. It may or may not have added to his ego to know that only he could pull those sweet notes out of you. 

His lips continued their journey after giving your nipple one final teasing bite. He trailed down further kissing along your stomach until he reached the emerald green lace keeping him from his prize. His fingers looped onto the sides as he lifted his eyes to watch you. Your eyes met and you gave him a smile. You were anxious as you watched him remove the garment. Every touch sent electricity through you, and when he began to kiss the inside of your thighs you though you might just short circuit. Your face quickly dusted with a shade of pink which only grew dark as Fred looked up at you with a smirk on his face. With one final feathery kiss, he went to indulge on his main course. 

A gasp softly slipped passed your lips as his tongue ran up you slit. Swirling over the little bundle of nerves that sent shockwaves through your body. Your back arched up slightly which force him to hold onto your hips. His tongue continues to do its task before he began to suck gently on your clit. Moans quickly escaping your lips as your legs began to shiver. The cord in your stomach seemingly tightening which each movement he made. Your moans encouraging his movement as one of his hand left your hips. In one swift motion, you felt him slip one finger into your aching core. Your body jolted at the welcoming sensation. Sweet noise escaping as you buried one hand in his hair and another clenching onto the sheets. He then slipped in another finger curling them up. Searching eagerly for that one spot that was sure to push you over the edge. 

Fred’s eyes stay trained on your expression as you played sweet music to his ears. The way you bit your lip and pulled his hair were signs that you were so close to tipping over the edge. He tried to memorize every expression as if this moment were his last. Next thing he knew he found that sweet little spot inside you. He curled his fingers just the right way causing you to arch up. Your eyes widened and a gasp like moan escaped your lips. He quickened the pace of his fingers and before he knew it you were close to release. 

“Fred… I’m going too…Fred” you moaned out as you teetered closer to your orgasm. 

Fred only smiled as he stared at your face. “Come on now love. Let me hear you scream my name,” he responded. 

Those sweet words pushing you off the last bit you need. You practically screamed his name as you felt your orgasm crashing down on you. Your walls clenching around his fingers as you road out your high. You could practically see heaven, or at least that’s what it felt like. After a few seconds, you laid there panting heavily as Fred pulled his fingers out. Carefully licking your taster from them as you watched through hazed eyes. His boyish grin planted on his face. 

“Now I should probably enjoy the main course. At least if it’s alright with you love.” Fred said moving back up to your face. 

You gave a small chuckled before pulling him down to your lips. You could taste yourself on him as he deepened the kiss. His hands moving to your body close to his. You were quick to grind your hips against his. His excitement very apparent and the friction causing the redhead to moan. His hand moving to grip your hips as he ground his against yours. The fabric of his boxers the only thing separating the two of you. 

“Come on now handsome…You can’t enjoy the main course with those on, now can you?” you whispered in his ear. 

A moaned escaped past his lips as he pulled away quickly discarding the last piece of clothing before quickly moving to align himself at your entrance. Looking at you for a nod of approval. You gave him a nod which allowed him to sink into you. You gasped as you placed your hands on his shoulders. After a few seconds, he began to move. He started off at a slow pace then quickly picking up the pace. The sensation of being inside you driving him practically mad. Your fingernails digging into his shoulders as you moaned out his name. He pulled you into a passionate kiss as he kept pounding into you. His thrusts getting rougher the closer he got to his climax. You could feel yourself heading back towards that blissful edge once again as he kept thrusting into you. He pulled you close holding you up against him as he thrust up into you. This new position adjusting him to thrust right into your sweet spot. You clung to him tightly moaning his name which only encouraged him further. His head buried in your shoulder as he grew closer to release, and before you knew it you felt your release flush over you. His names leaving your lips repeatedly. The clenching of your walls around his member pushed him along and he moaned out your name as he released himself in you. 

You both collapsed next to each other on the bed. A smile on both of your faces. He stared at your face, trying to burn the image into his memory like he has done thousands of times before. You simply gave him a gentle kiss before a yawn escaped. He quickly pulled the blankets around the both of you. You curled up next to him. Your head resting on his chest, listening to his heart as it tried to settle. Sleep slowly overcoming both of you. 

\------------------

“This is for you two!” you said with a smile as your handed Molly and Arthur the gift bag. 

They had looks of confusion as they tried to understand why you would be giving them a gift. You simply gave them a smile as you began to pick up the table. Fred sitting on the edge of his seat waiting for them to open it. Molly was the first to reach in and pulled out the card you had placed inside. She handed the bag to Arthur who held it while he tried to read the card over her shoulder. The cover of the card was simple. Just a little bear waving, nothing too dramatic. When she opened it though a bit of confetti burst out and a message appeared on the inside. 

“Hey, Grandma! Hey Grandpa! I can’t wait to meet you!” Molly read out loud. 

Everyone in the room froze eyes all focused on Molly. “No…Your” Arthur began as he quickly looked inside pulling out the two-baby sized quidditch robes. Molly read the card again and then looked at the small robe Arthur was holding. Weasley printed elegantly on the back with Fred’s old number. Molly looked up at Fred who had a large grin planted on his face. She then looked at you. You had just walked back in from the kitchen. When you saw her staring you simply nodded your head. 

“Oh my!” molly practically squealed as she jumped from her seat running to wrap you in a hug. 

All the Weasley’s were beyond excited. They began to bombard you with questions and you simply laughed. Trying to answer all the questions flying at you. George was beaming that he knew all along and that he was going to be the Godfather. Fred laughing as he tried to tell him to shush. That he did not need to be screaming it out. 

“I know this is all really sudden. We didn’t plan for this, but hopefully, after the baby is born, we plan to get married too.” Fred said as he went and wrapped his arm around you. 

This caused excitement in the room to increase. Molly was gushing about the news. Her excitement ever so present on her face. She looked at the little quidditch uniform in her hand. She looked over at where you stood next to her son. Ginny placing her hand on your belly while George and Ron argued about godparent status. She let out a chuckle as she stared at your smiling face. It mirrored the one she saw at the train station all those years ago, and the effect you had on her son was still ever so apparent. AS she watched from her post, she remembers the first time she was officially introduced to you. That winter break that now seemed too far away. 

\-----------------

The house was bustling with excitement as everyone settled in from their long journey. The only ones who had yet to arrive were Fred and George. Fred mentioned in his letter that they may run behind a bit as they were bringing their friend home with them. Molly thought nothing of and considered the more the merrier. As she was working on dinner, she heard the front door open. Followed by the distinct laughter of the twins. She wiped her hands on the kitchen towel and was surprised to find you standing in between the boys with a nervous smile on your face. 

She instantly recognized you as the girl from the train. The one Fred had a crush on. Molly smiled as you held out your hand towards her. 

“Hello Mrs. Weasley, My name is y/n l/n. Thank you for having me over during the break.” You said politely. 

“It’s not a problem at all sweetheart.” She said as she shook your hand. 

Though from the corner of her eye she saw the glint in Fred’s eye. The sense of security that she had taken a liking to you. 

“Please make yourself at home dear. I’ll let Ginny know that she’ll be having company with her in her room.” Molly said. 

You gave her a vibrant smile before she left to check on dinner. George eagerly dragging you into the house while Fred followed suit. Both blabbering about all the things they were going to show you. How they will teach you how to play quidditch. You simply laughing at them telling them to calm themselves. 

Molly suspected something was up from the moment she saw you. Fred was also no good at hiding anything, especially from his own mother. She would catch him staring at you while you talked with Ginny or explained something to Ron. His eyes would light up when you called his name, and it was not hard for her to see him holding your hand when you joined the three out in the snow. He saw how vibrant you were and watched how Fred soaked up every bit of it. While the pranks still went on, they were still tamer. Though if she remembers the story you told her about the bucket it seemed that it was because they knew the consequences of catching you in the crossfire. 

Fred chuckled as snuck up behind you and wrapped his arms around you. Twirling you around before gently placing you on the ground. Your laughter filling the air. You turned to look at him. His face flushed red from the cold, but the familiar grin on his face. You cupped his face with your gloved hands and pulled him down for a kiss. One which he gladly returned. 

“Let us go back inside before we freeze to death. George already ran in after I shoved that snowball down the back of his sweater.” You said causing Fred to chuckle. 

“Just a few more minutes love. Just a few more minutes of just us please.” He said as he led you to sit on the stone wall. 

“Did you finally decide about what you want to do when you graduate?” He asked looking over to you. 

You shrugged your shoulders, “I don’t know I like the idea of the potion and herb shop, but I don’t have the savings for it or the patience. I just don’t know if I have anything I’ll be suited for. What about you?” 

“You know George and I really want to open that joke shop. Though I guess I kind of want to add to that though. I want to marry you and have a whole pantheon of kids.” He said glancing at you. 

You simply giggled as you nudged him. “Fred Weasley, I’ll only let you marry me once you get that shop of your work out, and then, and only then will I even consider it. Plus, I’m not having a whole pantheon of kids, but I will not be opposed to a few.” You said leaning your head onto his shoulder. 

“I take that as a challenge you know. Just more motivation to get that shop to be the best one in existence. If that’s what it takes in order to keep you in my life forever.” He smiled. 

You sat there together for a few more minutes before you heard Molly opening the door. “It’s freezing out here! Come on in you two before you catch any colds. I have hot chocolate waiting for you.” She shouted from the door. 

You both hoped down and shook the snow off you before wandering inside. Greeted by the warmth of the house and the waiting mugs of warm sweetness. You quickly stripped of your winter jacket and gear to curl up on the couch with your mug. Followed by Fred while you listened and engaged with the rest of the family. Molly watching from the door of the kitchen with her mug. A grin on her face as she took a drink before going to join the group in their banter. 

\------------------------

“Do you think they’re both boys, or girls, or one of each,” Fred asked as he laid next to you in bed. 

You were eight months pregnant now and you were rather large. That was because the doctors found that you were carrying twins. It was shocking at first. Both of you have assumed it was only one, yet when the doctor theorized that it was possibly twins. It was rather jarring and a little scary on how you were going to manage two babies. It didn’t take long for the excitement to eventually take over. Everyone was beyond excited, and as the end of your pregnancy neared it was like a waiting game. Though it was moments like this that you enjoyed the most. 

“I think that it’ll be a pleasant surprise. Though I don’t think I’ll survive if its two boys. You and your brother are a handful already.” You responded. 

Fred chuckled, “I think if it’s both boys it’ll be karma getting back at me for everything George and I pulled as kids towards Mom. Though if I am being honest I really want at least one girl.” He said as he placed his hand on your extended center. 

“A girl?” You asked looking at him. 

“Yes, because I bet, she’ll end up being like her mom. She will be smart, cunning, and won’t take anything from anyone. She’ll also be an amazing quidditch player.” He said as you rolled your eyes. 

You placed your hand over his. You could feel the movement from inside as they adjusted. “I think if it’s a girl she’ll end up more like you than you think. She’ll most definitely have that little mischievous smile of yours.” 

Fred simply laughed at the thought. He could already imagine his daughter poking her head from behind a corner. That mischievous gleam in her eyes as she plans her next act of mischief. He simply got up from the bed. Giving you a quick kiss before getting up and leaving the room to use the restroom. During this time you laid in bed you hands on your belly as you thought about what hey would look like. Everything seemed so normal until you felt an uneasy feeling. A slight tinge and a sudden warm feeling. You quickly got up wondering if one of them kicked you bladder again causing you to pee a little. You froze though as you stood up and saw the dark red liquid where you were laying. Your hands began to shake as you reached down between your legs. When you brought your hand back up you felt your heart stop, your fingers were covered in blood. 

Everything was going so well, and you couldn’t understand what was happening. “Fred! Fred!” you called out trying to hold your tears back. 

Fred was quick to burst into the room at your frantic calls. Freezing when he saw you standing there. Blood running down your legs and covering your hand. He was quick to go to your side words jumbling in his mind. 

“What happened? Oh, we need to get to the hospital! George! George!” Fred called out while he searched for his wand. 

George quickly found himself at the doorway. When he saw the blood, he was quick to jump into action and run towards you. He placed an arm around you trying to comfort you while Fred continued his frantic search. Your mind was blank as you tried to process what was happening. When Fred finally found his wand, and before you knew it you were in front of a hospital. The magic from the apparition spell still ringing in your ears. After that everything felt like a blur as you were taken away. Fred following close behind while George moved to summon the rest of the family. 

It had been several hours since Fred and George brought you in. George found himself sitting next to his mother. His leg bouncing endlessly as they waited to hear about you. Molly sat next to Arthur her hand tightly gripping his. Worry was written on her face. Ginny practically pacing while Harry tried to coax her to sit down. Hermione rubbing Ron’s back while he stared anxiously at the door. Everyone was on edge as they waited for any news. Fred had gone with you. Not able to leave you alone, and you not wanting to be away from him. 

Fred finally walked into the room. George was quick to rush to his brother. He placed his hands on his shoulders, and Fred looked at him. A smile plastered on his face. 

“George their so beautiful. All three of them, they are so perfect.” Fred said. 

George stared at his brother processing what he said, “Three of them…There’s three of them!” he shouted. 

The rest of the family leaped out of their chairs all crowding Fred who was smiling at an idiot. He was quick to lead them out of the waiting room down the hall to a large window where they had just placed the three of them to be seen. Molly began to weep as she saw her grandchildren for the first time. The whole family stared at the three little bundles on the other side. The red hair peeping out from their little hats. They were just as amazed as Fred was as they stared at them. As Fred stared, he could not believe that they were his. They were beyond perfect and that was the first thing he planned to tell you when you woke up. 

\------------------

“Did you remember to pack everything your mother told you to pack Phobos? She will send you a howler and embarrass you if you didn’t.” Fred said to the oldest of the trio while holding the hand to his five-year-old 

“Yes, Deimos and I packed everything mom told us too. We also made sure to hide anything and everything uncle George gave us.” Phobos said with a grin. 

Fred rolled his eyes trying his hardest to hide the smile on his lips. There he stood with him waiting for his wife and the other two at the platform. It was their first year at Hogwarts and Fred couldn’t believe how much time had flown by. As they waited Phobos went on and on about everything he wanted to do. All the pranks he and his brother and sister were going to pull. 

“Dad!” Harmonia shouted as she ran up to them followed by Deimos. 

“Sorry love, Harmonia needed to use the restroom and the baby needed a change.” Your voice said as you joined your family. Your infant son wrapped in your arms asleep peacefully. 

“No worries now that we are all here. Who wants to go first?” Fred said looking at his triplets. 

“I am!” Harmonia said before her brothers could say anything. She quickly pushed them out of the way and with all her strength pushed her cart through the all to the familiar wall. 

Phobos and Deimos practically fell over themselves as they fought over who would go next. You took this time to take the hand of Hermes. You gave Fred a smile as you led your five-year-old through the wall. Fred simply chuckled at your boldness before grabbing the back of Phobos sweater. 

“That’s enough you two, Deimos go.” He said while Phobos pouted. 

Deimos took the opportunity to follow behind his sister and mother. Fred let go of his eldest and motioned for him to go. Which he gladly did, running at full speed. Fred rolled his eyes at his sons’ eagerness before the following suit to join his family. When he made it to the other side it was just like he remembered it. He smiled as he spotted you lecturing the triplets about behaving. He walked up and quickly lifted Hermes into his arms. Who was beyond amazed at the train in front of him to care about his older siblings leaving.

“Now you three better behave. I know for a fact you are your father’s children, and I swear I will end all of you if you take up any of the antics as he did. I’m not joking about it either. That means no brooms for next year and I mean it.” You said as the three stared at their feet. 

“We promise mother that we will be on our best behavior,” Harmonia said looking up at you through her eyelashes. 

You narrowed your eyes at her. Placing your hand on your hip as you looked down at her. “You missy are the worst of the three. So, don’t even try to butter me up.” 

She simply gave you a smile. That all too familiar smile of the man who stood next to you. You stared at the three of them. Your firstborns. Their red hair a prominent feature. Their freckled smiles and (y/e/c) filled with wonder. You remember the day they entered this world and now they were departing to Hogwarts for their first year. A part of you wanted to go back even if it was only for a little bit. Your thoughts were ended when you heard the whistleblowing. The three quickly turning their heads to the train. It was time for them to go. 

“Alright hugs from each of you. Don’t forget to write to us and stay safe.” You said as you began to hug each of them. 

Fred did the same, hugging each of his kids, ruffling their hair before they ran off. “Stay out of trouble you three. Don’t do anything I would.” He called out as the disappeared into the train. 

“Do you really think they’ll be on their best behavior?” You asked as you readjusted your son in your arms. 

Fred laughed as he bounced Hermes on his hip. “They are my children y/n if anything they are going to be little terrors.” He commented 

As the train began to roll away your eyes were caught by three redheads poking out the window. “Bye, mom! Bye, dad! Bye Hermes and Apollo!” they shouted in unison.

You, Fred, and Hermes waved as the train pulled away. Carrying them off to the next part of their life. You wiped your eyes. You told yourself you wouldn’t cry today, yet you found the tears spilling. Fred chuckled as he saw you wiping away your tears. With his free hand, he helped wipe away your tears. 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t cry.” He said with a smile. 

You simply laughed at his comment before giving him a quick kiss. Hermes quickly placing himself in the middle of you two. Earning a kiss on his chubby cheeks from each of you. Both of you stared off to where the train had now disappeared too. Who would have thought that everything would have led to this moment? 

“Let's go, home love, they’ll be more than fine. They have each other to make it through the first year.” Fred said wrapping his arm around you. 

“I know they will. I love you, Fred.” You said leaning into him. 

“I love you too y/n, more then you will ever know,” he responded.


End file.
